Felices para siempre
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: "Harold respiró hondo y se obligó a salir de su escondite. Tal vez sus andares no fueran los más elegantes, ya que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a verse sin ancas, y se notaba a la legua su nerviosismo...pero no podía seguir para siempre espiando desde una charca, ¿no?" Rey Harold/Reina Lillian. Oneshot


**_SHREK_** **ES UNA SAGA DE DREAMWORKS**

* * *

Había soñado durante mucho tiempo con tener la posibilidad de acercarse a ella, y ahora que había llegado el momento, se sentía bloqueado por la duda.

El Hada Madrina había sido muy recomendada, su fama se extendía más allá de las fronteras de Muy, Muy Lejano. No dudaba de que su hechizo fuera a dar resultado. Pero seguía sin decidirse a dar el paso.

\- ¿Dudas, pequeño sapito?

Harold no contestó inmediatamente.

\- Yo...No estoy muy seguro de esto...

\- He hecho esto cientos de veces, saldrá bien-le aseguró el hada, con una mirada que dejaba a entender que le ofendía que cuestionaran su habilidad.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir...No sé si...Vamos, que...-recordó sin tener que fijarse en su expresión que aquella mujer siempre tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y le molestaba que la hicieran perder el tiempo, así que trató de dejarse de rodeos-. Aunque me convierta en humano...¿Y si no le gusto?

\- Ya te lo dije: hay formas de conseguir lo que quieres al instante. Te mostré la poción Felices Para Siempre y no quisiste aceptarla. También te propuse un Filtro de Amor y tampoco. Cariño, si quieres complicarte las cosas, no es mi culpa.

\- Lo sé. Es que no quiero cambiarla ni que se enamore de mí a la fuerza. Sólo quiero la oportunidad de hablar con ella, conocerla...Oh, perdóneme, Hada Madrina, ¡estoy muy nervioso!

\- Relájate. Respira hondo. Esto no dolerá.

Harold cerró los ojos y sintió el extremo de la varita golpear suavemente su cabeza.

Por un momento, sintió mucho calor, aunque no sofocante, y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, percibió un resplandor. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que se encontraba a dos patas. Se miró las manos, con sus correspondientes dedos, y con ellos recorrió su nuevo cuerpo, uno de piel rosada, joven, tal vez de buen ver para el gusto de los humanos. Tanteó su nariz respingona, las mejillas encendidas y el pelo, sedoso y pelirrojo, aunque no podía fijarse en aquel último detalle. Respiró hondo, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que no sabía si era pánico o euforia. Con el mareo que sentía, tal vez eran ambos a la vez.

\- No está mal-observó el Hada Madrina, examinándolo con una mano acariciando su mentón y una ceja enarcada-. No está nada mal. Sólo falta el toque final.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un fino traje de tonos amarillos y marrones que cubrió de inmediato la desnudez de Harold y una pequeña corona adornó su cabeza. Éste se giró, observando el movimiento de la capa que tenía a los hombros, y se acercó un poco al lago para verse reflejado en sus aguas.

Un príncipe. Parecía un guapo príncipe humano. No pudo contener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Es...¡Es increíble! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias, Hada Madrina! ¡Gracias!

\- No me des las gracias. Aún no hemos hablado del precio.

La sonrisa de Harold se apagó un poco.

\- Oh, sí...Por supuesto...¿Cuánto...?

\- Oh, no, no, no. Yo no quiero dinero. No de ti. Verás, cielito-el Hada Madrina clavó los ojos en él-, ¿sabes quién es esa muchacha por la que suspiras?

\- Sí...Bueno...La princesa de Muy, Muy Lejano.

\- Eso es. Una buena pieza. Piénsalo: si las cosas con la chica van como deberían, los dos os casaréis y, algún día, gobernaréis esta tierra como rey y reina.

\- Por supuesto, claro. Os concedería cualquier favor que...

\- Precisamente. De todos modos, más nos vale no adelantar los acontecimientos-el Hada Madrina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que a Harold se le antojó más profesional que sincera-. Aún tienes que conquistarla, Romeo.

\- Sí. Eso es...Uhm...Pero, Hada Madrina...¿Y si no consigo...?

\- Lo conseguirás.

Apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando el hada desapareció tan bruscamente que Harold dio un salto hacia atrás. Miró por todas partes pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Ahora estaba solo, y si antes se sentía nervioso, ahora se sentía aterrado.

Ya sólo quedaba esperar. Se quedó allí, junto al sauce, paseándose a su alrededor para tratar de calmar su ansiedad, y dirigía de vez en cuando vistazos rápidos al lago donde había vivido toda su vida. Esperó que ningún congénere suyo hubiera visto nada, sabiendo lo fisgones que eran. Aunque, de todos modos, ¿qué importaba? Terminara todo bien o no, se sentía determinado a no volver nunca más por allí.

Entonces, lo oyó. Aquella dulce voz. Primero se quedó rígido y luego se aventuró a echar un vistazo desde detrás del árbol. Por ahí llegaba aquella muchacha. No oyó lo que le decía a sus escoltas pero seguramente les estaba dando permiso para descansar, para disfrutar de un momento de soledad, como siempre hacía. Llevaba meses ocultándose tras los juncos para observarla sin ser observado (aunque ¿quién le prestaría atención a un simple sapo?) y había terminado por predecir con más o menos exactitud cuándo visitaría el lago y por cuánto tiempo se quedaría. Si la conocía bien, viendo aquel libro en sus manos, se sentaría en el césped y se sumergiría en la historia hasta que se hiciera tarde. Y así ocurrió.

Harold respiró hondo y se obligó a salir de su escondite. Tal vez sus andares no fueran los más elegantes, ya que aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a verse sin ancas, y se notaba a la legua su nerviosismo...pero no podía seguir para siempre espiando desde una charca, ¿no?

Al oír los pasos, la princesa alzó la mirada y se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras se acercaba. Aquel lago era el preferido de las parejas de Muy, Muy Lejano (¡cuántas veces había suspirado al verlas, ansiando poder pasear de la mano de su amada él también!), pero seguramente nunca había visto a nadie como él por allí. Sus guardianes lo miraron con cautela, aunque la corona en su cabeza les hizo ver que no era un vulgar campesino cualquiera ni un bandido, así que parecían bastante relajados. Cuando Harold estuvo ya frente a la joven, se quedó ensimismado mirando su pelo dorado y no consiguió decir más que unos balbuceos incoherentes que le hicieron ponerse colorado y reír a ella.

\- Hace una tarde hermosa, ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí. Es...Es realmente hermosa...Como t-...Ehm...Uh...

La chica rió y cerró el libro.

\- No tiene usted mucho don de palabra, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, es que...Acabo de llegar a esta parte del país y...en fin, estoy un poco nervioso. Por...Por su hermosura...¡La, la hermosura de su reino!-Harold se arrepintió al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras, que hicieron que las cejas de la chica se arquearan y sonriera-. Uh...

\- Vaya. Muchas gracias, gentil caballero-dijo ella, poniéndose en pie, a lo que Harold se apresuró a ayudarla-. No tenga miedo, yo no muerdo. Mi nombre es Lillian.

\- Harold. Es un placer conocerla-Harold tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Alzó los ojos y no creyó ver enfado o suspicacia en los de Lillian, sino diversión. Así que se sintió lo suficientemente relajado para sonreír él también. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
